Sails on sailing vessels are typically supported by a vertically extending mast and a horizontally extending boom, such as a main boom or a jib boom. The sail may also be supported by a back stay extending from the mast head to the stern of the sailing vessel. The main boom may be controlled with a main sheet attached to a deck of the sailing vessel. The main sheet may be taken up or let out while sailing to account for wind speed and heading of the vessel relative to the wind direction. The main sheet is typically releasably fastened to the deck of the sailing vessel and is typically a line having little stretch. While sailing, wind strikes the sail and imparts a force on the sail causing forward motion when the sailing vessel is pointed generally orthogonal to a direction in which the wind is blowing. The main sheet is adjusted based on the wind speed of the day. In gusty conditions, the wind gusts cause the sailing vessel to roll or heel. The keel of the vessel counteracts the wind gust but does not prevent the sailing vessel from heeling. In conditions with heavy wind gusts, the sailing vessel is subject to sever heeling and possibly capsizing.